Mashingen Naruto: The Path of Fallen Gods
by KurosakiShinji
Summary: Naruto unlocks the most powerful Kekkai Genkai ever known, Powerful Naruto, Naruto/Harem, Intelligent Naruto, and Sauske Bashing will be included. Watch the Whirlpool country arise once again to power with Naruto at its head.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mashingen Naruto: The Path of Fallen Gods**_

**Chapter 1: The Awakening **

_Hey Everyone its KurosakiShinji with another stroy and i hope you enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW IT HELPS ME THINK UP NEW IDEA'S NOT TO MENTION I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS SO FOR THOSE WHO DO THANKS._

_"Wh...who..ar...are..you" _Whispered a terrified young Naruto, as his stalker finally cornered him within his own home.

The pursuer slowly reached to take the mask that covered her face from sight with care and began to speak as she withdrew her mask_ "My name is Sayori" _Stated Sayori as the mask was removed showing a beuatiful blond teen with Ice blue eyes stareing back at Naruto with longing shown plainly on her face._ "Sayori Uzumaki" _finished Sayori with the hint of longing still present as she spoke.

Naruto analyzed the girl and dropped to his knee's in disbelief he could see the simalarties that they shared instantly and felt both great happiness and anger rise in its wake. _" Ar...are..we related" _Asked Naruto who felt at a loss for words, he had finally found someone who obviously seemed to be family and was happy for it yet he could not help but feel angry at Konaha in that instant he had always been told by Sarutobi Ni-san that he had no living family left but with his damn twin standing infront of him he knew instantly he had been lied to and suddenly felt he felt intense anger and rage torwards the village he had tried to love he could'nt stand it, then all went black.

_"It's awakening"_ thought Sayori with a hint of sadness, as she knew now that her younger brother would never be at peace and that he would change the future for the shinobi world_." I wonder what your goals will be little brother, how will you change this worlds future will it be for good or evil reasons, all i know is that i will stand with you through it all, you have been without your family for your first 8 years by yourself, you will never be alone again that i promise"_ Whispered Sayori knowing that life would never be the same again.

Within Naruto's mind the all powerfull being known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune the greatest of the tailed beasts awoke senseing a presence within the mindscape and a powerfull one at that.

**"Who's there has the brat finally come at last to meet his master" **Roared Kyuubi his voice echoing through the mindscape.

_"Quiet beast you will not speak that way of my legacy" _said a man who stood beside an unconsious Naruto.

Kyuubi began to sling insults torwards the figure_**"Fool mortal do you know who you are talking to you are speaking to..."**_

_" You are the mongrel known as Kyuubi no Kitsune, the stupidest of the tailed beasts even stupider than that raccoon psychopath Shukkaku no Ichibi, in a way i pity you demons as you are supposed to be the strongest yet all i see is weakness. Your container is my legacy as well as my Daughter's you will not dare harm him you will be handrapped and fed to the shinigami if you try" _Spat the man anger pouring from him in wave's_._

**"Who are you mortal and what gives you the right to speak to me in this manner." **roared the Kyuubi in anger.

_"I am no mere mortal mongrel and you must be stupider than i thought if you do not know me" _stated the man, who began to withdraw the straw hat that covered his eye's and upper face showing the fox his true identity.

Kyuubi felt the onrushing fear for the first time in as long as he could remember and started Shakeing uncontrolably as if the man who stood infront of him had already fufilled his threat to fed him to the shinigami.

_**"Mabye that would be a better fate then what he plans for me"**_Thought Kyuubi sadly

_"So now you remember Kyu i had begun to think you had forgotten about your master due to your years of blind rage, you will never understand what i felt when you betrayed me how you helped in the destruction of not only my country but ravaged the new home of my daughter." _stated the man obviously hurt by the demons action's.

**"Never would i forget you Akuma Uzumaki you are the reason for mine and the other tailed demons birth."** muttered Kyuubi, who now thought about his past for the first time since the man known as Uchiha Madara had used the cursed Sharingan to control him first forceing him to attack his home in the land of whirlpool, then inciteing his rage against Konoha.** "Have i truely fallen so far Akuma Senkou (Demon Flash)" **Asked Kyuubi meekly as not to incite his former masters punishment.

_Yes you have old friend but i am glad to see your senses return to you, and i know one way that you can rapay your depts to your master, home, and my legacy."_ Answered Akuma his voice now becomeing soft.

**"Whatever must be done Akuma" **States Kyubbi, who now felt as if he had been given new life, and would do whatever was needed to continue this feeling.

_"What i ask is simple i wish you to serve Naruto as faithfully as you once served me, you are to do as he ask's and serve as his protecter just like the other's will come to do in time, you must do this for me old friend and in return i will give you a body to serve him in which mean's you will no longer live in this dark sewer but free to breate the air once again" _Said Akuma who just stared blankly at the Fox awaiting its answer.

**"If that is what you ask of me it shall be done, but does this mean the boy has the **_**Mashingen **_**Akuma is he really the inheritor of your Kekkai Genkai**_**."**_Asked Kyuubi rather interested in how he could have missed the signs of incubation so easliy.

The two immortal being's looked at each other in silence the one known as Akuma finally seemed at ease. **"So am i right in guessing that he has just unlocked it, how did it come about and does this mean we will be talking to him once you wake him from his slumber ehh Aku"** Ask's Kyuubi with a foxy grin crossing his lips.

_"Of course he has unlocked it and it's come due to his sister's unexpected appearance, yet while she was unexpected it will turn out to be a good thing she care's for her brother and regret's not being around to protect him, she will prove to be a powerfull ally and one who will open Naruto's eye's to the future not to mention give him a family again."_ stated the Akuma in a bored tone.

_"I think it is time then" _thought Akuma

Slowly Akuma knelt beside his grandson who would soon become the catalyst that would change the future of the world and analyzed the boy's appearance and thought about what should be changed_ " He looks far to much like his father and with only small feature's that clue to his heritage, i will change this" _slowly he formed his chakra and began to manibulate the boy's growth and apperance he began with his hair which slowy became the light brown of the Uzumaki while retaining its spikey look, he followed this by removeing the whisker like scar's that marred the boy's face and speeding up his muscle and height growth followed lastly by the changeing of his eyes he changed them to the ice blue of his father's as a gift to unify the brother and sister once Naruto awoke with his new power.

Looking once more over his work once more, he was glad to find that he had done well. _"He looks like a true Uzumaki now plus he still looks alot like his father you did well" _Stated Kyuubi , who was impressed with his former master's work.

_"Thank you Kyu" _was all he said followed by his muttering the word _**awaken**_ while doing sevaral hand sign's.

Suddenly the now changed Naruto breathed in a deep breath feeling like he was a new person and began to stand._"I feel different but it's a good feeling" _thought Naruto who began to look around he was suprised to find himself not is his room with the person who claimed to be family but in a dark sewer like place.

Suddenly he heard a cough behind him and turned around to see an old man who looked perhaps to be about 50 who was smileing at him and looked like he was happy for his awakening, Suddenly the man pointed behind him into what seemed to be large cave that was blocked by gigantic steel bars, Naruto looked within the gate and heard something roared from within and him made cringe. _"What was that and were am i old man"_ Asked Naruto, who at the moment was rather confused at to what was happening

_"That would be your tenet and protecter otherwise known as Kyuubi no Yoko and as to where you are that's simple enough we are in your mind."_ Answered Akuma, as a mischevious smiled appeared on his lips.

Naruto could'nt do anything but stare at the strange old man in shock_."Thats impossible old man he was killed by the Fourth Hokage 8 year's ago evreyone knows that"_

_"It's not so impossible when your father is a Sealmaster and mother the holder a the most powerfull Kekkai Genkai ever known_ _ehh magomusuko (Grandson)"_

_"Who are you and why the hell did you call me grandson old man" _Retorted Naruto, who started to take a better look the man infront of him searching for some hint of dishonesty so he could get rid of this feeling that the man said was at least partly true. _"Shit Shit Shit, what if he's telling the " _thought Naruto , who was answered by a blank stare as the man approached him with a serious gaze.

_"It's time for you to see the truth Naruto Uzumaki, it's time to know your heritege and your place in this world."_

Suddenly thought's rushed through his head and he saw a country burn, as a powerfull figure stood on the back of Kyuubi laughing as his goal had become a reality, the figure had red eye's (Uchiha Madara), he saw as the man infront of the Kyuubi's bar's challenged the the Uchiha to save his country from certain destruction.

**Flashback**

_"You have gone to far in coming here Nidaime you have brought destruction to the Whirlpool in search of power, and now i must stop you for the sake of my people it's time for your reign to end Madara" _Stated the man in rage as he used charged the Uchiha.

_"You are a fool Akuma to even think you can stand against me will only drive my anger, I will destroy the Whirlpool and it will be nothing but a memory to all but the oldest umong the Nation's"_

_"Then let us see who is stronger"_Said Akuma sadly as he activated his own bloodline and screamed the 1st technique of the Uzumaki **"Tenshoku Tomo Oni" (Calling All Demon's)** and the battle comenced.

**End Flashback**

Naruto saw the battle and fumed with anger torwards the one known as Uchiha Madare for destroying his home._ "Did i just say that place was my home" _Said Naruto out loud which stopped the vision's and began bringing him back from the memories that Akuma had sent into him.

_"Yes you did because you now feel its call, my name is Akuma Uzumaki and you are my legacy and carrier of the Mashingen Bloodline the most powerfull bloodline to ever have been unlocked, you will become the Catalyst that will change the future of the great nation's and stave off the oncoming tide of darkness that will try to destroy you, you will rebuild our once great nation and become the most powerfull Shinobi since the start of time that is your destiny young one but i wonder are you willing to do what is nessacery to secure your future or will you allow your self to fall to weakness, what is your answer Naruto what will you do ?" _asked Akuma with a sad look on his face as the boy thought over what he had learned.

_"You got your legacy Gramps tell me what i must do, im glad i met you Akuma nii-san" _Answered Naruto a grin spreading across his face as he thought about his future.

_"Good i am glad, now when you wake up you will notice sevaral change's don't worry you will get used to them, next you will awake with the Kyuubi beside you he will be in the form of a mortal man he will protect you alongside your sister as your protecters and they will start to train your skills as well, you will leave Konoha and head to the Whirlpool country and find the ruins of the great jutsu library in Uzumaki no Sato (Village Hidden in the Whirlpool) you will find scrolls explaining how to control our Kekkai Genkai as well as your instructions for the future plus thousands of Jutsu Scrolls." _Explained Akuma

_"Hmm allright gramp's is it time for me to go now" Queried Naruto_

_"Haha i guess so well all you have to do is concentrate Naruto and you will awake in the real world your sister is probably worried sick due to your being out so long " Answered Akuma with a smile._

**"See ya when you wake up Kit and be ready for the journey ahead" **Growled Kyuubi

_"Alright Kyu later"_

Naruto couldent help but wonder about the future as he began to concentrate and dissapate from his mind _" Later Gramps" _thought Naruto as evreything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- (Farewell to Pain)_

_Well i finally got done with the second chapter of Mashingan Naruto and it took a hell of a lot longer than i thought it would but i think it was worth it. _

_I have to give a shout out to my first reviewer "Lycan91" who has also agreed to beta read the story and i am extremely happy that he reviewed so i felt the need to give him a mention._

_"Begin Rant"_

_Now i do have one thing to rant about and then im done, out of the almost 200 hits i got i have only gotten one review i know people are interested because i have had several add this to there favorites list so what i've got to ask is how hard is it to review... i mean its just a couple words and it truely helps when i am writeing and get stuck only to go back to my reviews and find anoter reason to continue writeing its a great feeling _

_"End Rant"_

_Now just to explain a couple of things this story will have a mass harem involveing our hero Naruto hehe, anyway i am willing to listen to all of my readers so i would like you to list ten "Females" for Naruto to start a relationship with i have alredy decided to Use Anko and Tsunade so it is up to you to help me decide on the remaining 10... Yea i know its big but i have an idea how they will fit in so don't worry._

_My next explanation is about Naruto's Summons i have decided to give him three and decided that one of them would be Wolves i ask for a simaler response as above send me a message or review stateing what i should have his last two summons be and they will be large part of my decision process._

_NOW READ THE STORY ALREADY OR I WILL GO AND TELL TSUNADE THAT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN PEEKING ON HER AT THE HOT TUBS, IM SURE THAT SHE WILL JUST BE DIEING TO PAY YOU A VISIT HEHE._

xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx- (Begin Chapter)

"Naruto-kun wake up." Said Sayori who was begining to worry for her little brother he had been out for a whole day, which from what she had heard about him almost never happened. _"He look's so different though" _Thought Sayori as she looked her little brother over, his apperance had changed to such an extent you would be hard pressed to find anyone who would be able to recognize him.

_"He doesn't even have the scars anymore" _thought Sayori sadly, she had been glad to find they looked so much alike when she had first began searching for him but he no longer had the blond hair or whisker like marks on his face. He now looked like a perfect carbon copy of a Uzumaki, Tear's slowly began to fall down her face at the thought of having lost all connection to her younger brother who she had never got to know, when she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder.

"You really should pay more attention my dear first of all if i had been an enemy you would be dead right now and lastly if you look at his eye's you will find you and Naruto still have something in common, haha you should thank your grandfather for that you know he thought it best to give you to something to bond over and he figured the Namikaze Doujutsu would be a good way to start!" Stated the Man calmly, who then turned to Naruto and looked at him with sadness pouring from his heart torward's the young boy. _"Why did everything this boy enduered have to have something to do with me? why could they never just leave him alone? Why must this boy still suffer for my crimes?" _These thoughts ran through the newly reincarnated Kyuubi at insane speeds.

Shocked at the man's knowledge she began to speak "Who are you sir and how the hell do you know about my grandfather"

"It really is a rather simple question girl, you should be able to figure it out eventually" Said the fox carelessly. "But if you must know i am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune or you can just call me by the name Nagata Usami which you should get use to, as it will be my name as we travel.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Sayori in fear causeing Nagata to gag her and stuff her into the nearest closet until Naruto's awakening.

xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx **(Later that Night)**

Night began to fall as Naruto began to awaken from his mindscape, he slowly rose and looked around his dark apartment and could make out the outline of his newly discovered sister, who happened to be laying on the futon in the next room. " Damn i got one hell of a headache" Mumbled Naruto in a low tone as not to awaken his sister. Naruto felt a hand slowly close around his mouth and turn his head to the intruder, Naruto began to appraise the intruder and found himself hard pressed not to and be impressed the man was a giant, not fat like an Akamichi _" Good thing Choji didn't here that." _just really massive the man was built like a mountain, He had redish blond hair that was mostly hidden except for a pony tail that could be seen outside of his skull cap, He had also had red slited eyes, He wore a red combat Gi and black combat pants with extra pockets to hold extra gear in. He also wore a black trench coat over his shoulders with the design of Kyuubi on its back as well as the Uzumaki swirl on its shoulders, as well as a pair of black Sandals

Naruto quickly judged the mans identity and made several quick handsigns indicateing he was not going to the yell in which the giant man replied by takeing his hands from his hand from around Naruto's mouth to his sides and stareing at Naruto with an amused smirk showing plainly on his face.

Naruto made to stand and silently closed the door to his room slowly turning to the giant of a man and with a small smirk began to speak " So this is your chosen form ehh Kyu? I have to say it definetly suits you my friend" the giant who now havin been found out smiled openly at the boy and replied " I tend to agree with you my young master" Naruto's face suddenly became deathly serious and stated rather bluntly" I am not your master Kyu and i warn you not to call me that again, we are friends and due to that you will call me by Ryusabi Uzumaki or better yet as Ryusa or Ryu for short"

Kyuubi stared blankly at the young heir to the Uzumaki name with a strange glint in his eye and said "So why did you change your name ehh" a small smirk ever widening on his face as he thought how much Naruto was like his Great Grandfather Akuma.

Naruto new that him changeing his name would make Kyu and his sister curious but he decided it was nessacery and in the long term very benificial, slowly a smile began to form on his face as he answered " Simple Kyu while i look completely diffrent it doesn't matter much if i have the same name as the blond haired nucklehead demon whom everyone hates who is going to just happen to dissapper now would it" as he finished his explanation a thought popped into his head " You should make a name as well Kyu as i can't very well call you Kyu or Kyuubi in public now can i." finished Naruto who stood waiting to hear his friends answer.

"Hehe i guess your right Kit and i've got just the name in mind from now on i will be known as Nagata Usami the personal bodyguard to the Uzukage" Stated Nagata with a smirk " Of course before you can even think to call your self a kage you will have to gain the skills necassery to become one and as soon as we leave this village your gonna go through 6 long years of hell cause by the time your 16 i plan to have you stronger than any kage since the times of Harishima Senju and even more powerful then him if i have my way with you, Because if you ever think you are gonna stand a chance against Madara your gonna have to be."

Naruto had to agree the name was a good one and the thought that one day the title of Uzukage would be his was definitely begining to grow on him, but more than anyone could know he was determined to grow strong enough to crush Madara like a worm under his thumb, his clan and homeland would have its revenge and not only that but he would create a new shinobi age one were fiends like Madara would never rise to power and would be crushed at the first signs of such people. The boy once known as Naruto Uzumaki the 1# Nucklehead Ninja of Konohagure no Sato was no more and in his place stood Ryusabi Uzumaki now willing and ready to take his place within the Elemental Nations, who new wholeheartedly that he would break the world to have _**Justice**_ brought upon the man who destroyed his people, his country, and his life.

"So how will i be trained cause i doubt its just going to be you and Sayori, and if i were to hazered a guess it would be that you and Sayori will teach me all that you know and once i learn it all we would begin to search out powerful teachers along the way to train me am i correct Kyu " Asked Naruto with a knowing smile touching his lips as he looked at the now human Demonlord.

"Well arn't you a smart little brat your abousolutly right about everything you just said..." Began Nagata who suddenly found himself interupted by a sudden loud squeel that could be heard causeing Naruto to quickly turn torwards the noise, which followed him being run over by an angry sister who began to beat him sensless for several minutes until she could hold her tears no longer and began to cry.

" What the fuck have you been doing its been almost two day's that you've been out you had me worried sick Naruto" Yelled a very angry and Sayori, she was this way do to the fact she had been gagged and thrown in a closet for two hours, not too his mention she truly had begun to worry for her younger brother do to his excessive amount of time spent in his mindscape .

"I..im...sorry sis" mumbled Naruto who suddenly began to cry as well, the understanding that he finally had found family slowly crushing him under it's weight while another thought went through both Ryu and Nagata's mind instantly _"damn she's scary"_ they thought slightly cringeing at the thought of this girl being his sister.

Soon Sayori began to calm herself and look into her brothers eyes finally seeing that the demon Kyuubi had not been lieing but she noticed something odd while they were the same stormy blue of the Namikaze and carried the same bloodline otherwise known as the legendary Rinnegan, she noticed that the doujutsu never turned off and that his stormy blue eyes had bright violet circles instead of the normal white but before she could question it, the demonlord answered her question aloud.

" It is rather simple Sayori to figure out why your brothers Rinnegan is different but i will spell it out for you he has gained a version known as the Akuma Rinnigan _"Devils Samsara Eyes"_ it is an effect of the eye transfer and he is the only one to ever posses its power, yet in the long run it is simaler to yours and you will help him master it, but enough of this talk i believe it is time to present Ryusa(Naruto) with his final two gifts and be on our way, and i promise once we are safely out of the fire country we can finish this discussion" Said Nagata resoulutely as he looked at them awaiting his new masters approvel.

Sayori looked at the demonlord with barely witheld anger while Ryusa was rather confused at learning that he had a bloodline yet decided that Nagata was correct that it was not yet time to discuss such matters and nodded silently.

Ryusa was quickly given two gifts one was a set of clothes and armor which consited of a black sleaveless shirt with the Uzumaki swirl in red on the back along with strange black chainmail that seemed very durable yet extremely light, Black combat pants all with dozens of pockets for sorts of ninja gear were also givin along with a pair of black ninja sandels as well as a black skull cap that was very simaler to Nagata(Kyuubi) with the kanji for devil on the front in the long run Ryusa was very pleased with his new look and could only smile.

The second gift was a set of Katana's made with a matirial stronger then steel and both were about 2 foot long 3inch blades, they both were blessed with blood red hilts expertly crafted during the times of Uzugakure.

"So are you guys ready to leave this cursed village" asked Naruto, he looked to his two companions and they both nodded in agreement and Nagata started to grab any gear that would be needed while Sayori made a permanet clone and henge to make it look like Naruto had commited sennpu which would stay until it was buryed.

(30 mins later-Outside the gates of Konoha)

Young Naruto now known as Ryusa looked back at he village that had caused him so much pain and began to weep as he thought of the uelties that they could bestow _"Ill get_ _my revenge on you as well" _thought Ryusa with one last look at the village that had caused his pain and smiled while turning torwards his new family and starting on the path of the future.

(End Chapter)


End file.
